It's A Gravity Christmas
by Exotos135
Summary: The Pine twins go to Gravity Falls when Christmas has finally arrived, but when one kid, Gideon, uses the jerktonium everybody turns into a jerk. Now it' up to Mabel to save christmas, will she succeed? Based and/or parody of "It's A Spongebob Christmas".
1. The Start of Christmas

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney  
DISCLAIMER: It's a Spongebob Christmas belongs to: Nickelodeon

* * *

Christmas has finally arrived in Gravity Falls. Snow was falling, kids were making snow angels and snowmens and the adults were decorating their houses with christmas lights. Everybody was having a very good time as they waited for christmas eve. However, little do they know about the event that will put all of Gravity Falls niceness in-game and only one little girl will save them, Mabel Pines.

* * *

The Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper Room "8:00 A.M."

In the twin rooms, Mabel and Waddles were asleep as Dipper had changed to his usual clothes and went to the door in the floor. Before he left the room, he tought he should wake up Mabel first. When he saw his older sister Mabel still asleep however, he tought she looked cute asleep and decided to not disturb her and instead left the room.

As the alarm clock turned on, instead of an annoying sound being played, it played bells and piano music. Mabel woke up as she heard the alarm's clock sound and started to sing as she heard music begin.

_Oh, I can feel it above all._

Mabel got off her bed and went to the window. Among the beautiful white plains that Mabel saw, there was snow falling to the ground outside the Mystery Shack.

_The greatest holiday is in Gravity Falls..._  
_The snow is falling and a minor squall blows..._

Mabel went to the dresser and changed from her pajamas to her favorite christmas sweater, a red and white sweater with a christmas tree and the words "Merry Christmas" in red and green stripped letters in front.

_Christmas is coming to Gravity Falls._

Before resuming, Mabel looked around the closet and finally found one box labelled "Use only in or close to christmas". Mabel took out from the box a blaster/shooter things that was already fulled with christmas decoration. As Mabel resumed, the started to decorate the room and then the rest of the house interior with said shooter.

_And I know that Santa, Santa, Santa_  
_Has his jolly little eyes on us!_

_I feel alive and filled with trust_  
_To know Santa has his eyes on us!_

Outside the house, Mabel saw Stan adding the last details to the Mystery Shack's exterior as Stan gave Mabel a signal. Mabel turned on the lights, wich read "Santa's rest place" on the roof.

_We light our home like a Christmas tree_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lly_

_'Cause Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little_

Before resuming, Mabel took out both a christmas hat and a flute. Mabel put on the hat and then played the flute before resuming.

_Eyes on us!_

Gravity Falls, Northwest Mansion

Mabel went walking to the Northwest Mansion, where she spotted Pacifica on the roof adding lights to her house.

"Hi, Pacifica!" greeted Mabel "What are you doing today?"

Pacifica started to sing while also answering Mabel's question.

_Stringing lights so Santa knows, in no uncertain terms, to-_

Pacifica turned on the lights, wich read "GO AWAY" in big letters.

"GO AWAY!" yelled Pacifica no longer singing

"Oh...kay...?" said Mabel confused as she left

Mabel, continuing to sing, went walking to Grenda's House.

_Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little eyes on us!_

After arriving, a giant santa claus appeared in the sky when Grenda and Mabel looked. The sky santa claus eyes initially looked at Mabel before the left one looked at Mabel and the right one at Grenda.

_He sees everything we do_  
_With his left eye on me_  
_And his right eye on you..._

The sky santa claus disappeared as Mabel noticed Grenda was at the side of a stick holding a box that was above a christmas tree cookie with a string attached to it.

"Ooh, what's that?" asked Mabel while pointing at the trap

"It's a trap..." answered Grenda "A trap for Santa!"

"Baited with Christmas treats?" asked Mabel once she noticed the

Grenda started to sing in tune with while as she explained to Mabel her trap.

_I will trap Santa_  
_In my box_  
_Locked up like_  
_Fort Knox_  
_And I'll make him freeze the time  
_

_A-a-and we'll have Chri-hi-stmas all...year... lon-ohn-ohn-ohn-ohng!_

"Hey, A cookie!" squeed Grenda in happiness

Grenda dashed at the cookie, activating the trap. Knowing Grenda dould get out of that situation without any problems, Mabel shrugged and continued to sing as she started to walk aimlessly.

_Oh... Santa, Santa, Santa_  
_Has his jolly little eyes on us!_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la-la-lee._

Mabel stopped when she saw two familiar people underneath the giant christmas tree in one of the familiar's front yard.

_And who is that I see?_  
_Underneath her Christmas tree_

Mabel went running to Candy's front yard, where Candy and Dipper were in front of a strange machine where Candy and Dipper put on some stuff as Candy started to sing.

_Oh Christmas,Oh Christmas_  
_Is sweet mystery_  
_I'll mix a dash of Christmas cheer_  
_with a candy cane_  
_and de-constructed alchemy_

"Merry christmas, guys!" greeted Mabel as she left

"Merry christmas, Mabel!" greeted both Dipper and Candy back

The Mystery Shack

As Mabel was still singing as she walked back to the Mystery Shack.

_Santa,Santa,Santa_  
_Has his jolly little eyes on us  
_

Mabel went inside the Mystery Shack, where Stan, at the coach, was counting his money and gifts.

"Hi, Grunkle Stan!" greeted Mabel before asking "Are you ready for Christmas?"

"Why, Christmas is my favorite time of the year." answered Stan "After all, This is the season of getting."

"Don't you mean the season of giving?" asked Mabel

"Exactly!" answered Stan before detailing "The more you give, the more _I_ get *laughs*."

Tent of Telepathy, Underground Laboratory

At his laboratory, Gideon started to sing his part just as the song started to end.

_Oh, Santa, Santa, Santa has his eye on moi._  
_He saw what I've done so far;_  
_Every plot, __atrocity_, and scars.

_It's just a bit creepy._  
_That Santa has his eye on moi._

Mabel continued to sing as he took out from his a pocket a scroll that looked like Santa's list, wich had among many other written naughty things like abusing his power over a mystical amulet, trying to cut a kid's tongue, treating his parents like slaves and being generally very mean.

_All the naughty deeds_  
_are written in his scroll._

Gideon went to a stocking that was in the wall of his fireplace, when he took it out and shaked it a bit, a lot of coal  
came out of the stocking.

_So when I wake up in Christmas morning,_  
_I GET A STOCKING FILLED WITH COAL!_

Right after the song finished, Gideon came out of the mountain of coal that came from his stocking.

"You know maybe you'd have many gifts if you weren't the biggest jerk in Gravity Falls." said Gideon's Computer

"Yes yes I know." said Gideon "But I have found the solution to that problem."

Gideon walked to one empty wall and took out a graphic showing the periodic table.

"There's one element in the entire universe that can turn even the nicest lad into the biggest jerk they can be." said Gideon as he took out and put a little paper with the "JT" and jerktonium beneath it on a random place of the graphic "And I, Gideon, have discovered it! Behold!"

After Gideon pulled a lever, a container containing a green, constantly glowing little rock descended of the ceiling "Jerktonium."

"I'll give everyone in Gravity Falls a present from one of the most innocent holiday goodies," said Gideon before a picture of a fruitcake appeared "the fruitcake."

"And each and every slice will laced with jerktonium." resumed Gideon "Once ingested no-one can help becoming the biggest, creepiest, meanest jerk ever! And santa will see that Gideon C. Gleeful isn't so bad after all."

"And then I'll finally get what I want for christmas," said Gideon with a big evil smile "The secret of the Mystery's Shack vending machine!"

Just as soon, a *ting* sound was heard as Gideon looked at the oven and saw that the fruitcake was ready. "Now for the main ingredient," said Gideon as he grabbed the fruitcake and holded it in the air "jerktonium!"

Gideon grabbed the jerktonium with a metallic hand and a cheese grater and went to a mass of fruitcake underneath a silver platform. "Now jerktonium, do your magic" said. Gideon as he started to grate the jerktonium with the cheese grater and the grated bits fell on the mass, causing it to briefly flash green. After he finished,  
Gideon started to laugh evilly as the jerktonium did it's job.


	2. A wild Jerktonium appears!

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney  
DISCLAIMER: It's a Spongebob Christmas belongs to: Nickelodeon

Gideon's House, Outside

Gideon left his house using the jerknator, that was shaped like a fruitcake, as his main transportation and then stopped just at the entrance.

"Alright, time to get this baby to work!" said Gideon before laughing...and realizing he needed test subjects "Now on who am I gonna use this?"

Just as he was trying to think of someone to use it on, Mabel arrived. "Hey Gideon." greeted Mabel "*Gasp* Is that a fruitcake dispenser? You don't mind if I could get a piece do you?"

Gideon, remembering Mabel absolutely loved fruitcakes, got a grin on his face as his pupils turned into lightbulbs before turning to Mabel. Gideon returned to his normal expression as he answered Mabel's question.

"Well yes, Mabel" answered Gideon "This is my specialized fruitcake dispenser. Would you like a piece?"

Gideon pressed a button in the jerknator, wich made the jerknator bake and create a jerktonium contaminated fruitcake. One robotic arm came out of the jerknator with said fruitcake and then showed the fruitcake in ap late to Mabel.

"Oh hot hot!" said Mabel as she felt the fruitcake before grabbing it "I guess one bite won't hurt too much."

Mabel took a bite of the fruitcake and, after an excited Mabel shouted "Wow, this is great!", she eat the entire cake  
in less than a minute rubbing her tummy right after eating it. While Gideon looked perfectly calmed in the outside, in the inside, he was laughing believing Mabel would become a jerk instantly.

"So Mabel," started Gideon before asking "How do you feel? Kinda cranky?"

"Nope." answered Mabel

"Really?" asked Gideon "Kinda surly?"

Mabel noded no

"Maybe just a bit jerky?" asked Gideon

"No, I feel just like this cake taste." said Mabel as she shouted so Gideon "Absolutely delicious!"

In his mind, Gideon was so shocked his mouth dropped to the floor. After grabbing his mouth, Gideon turned around thinking "Maybe she got a jerktonium-free piece?". Gideon pressed the button again and another Jerknator fruitcake was made and given to Mabel.

"Would you like another piece?" asked Gideon

"Hmmmm well," said Mabel before answering "don't mind if I do."

Mabel eat the fruitcake again while Gideon looked annoyed and impatient

"Anything yet?" asked Gideon with a tone of impatience "A bad thought, bad feeling, is your tender slightly up?"

"No," answered Mabel "how can I possibly get angry when my taste buds are swimming in christmas cheer?"

Mabel's mouth

Inside Mabel's mouth, Mabel's anthropomorphic taste buds were happy as one of them spotted another fruitcake coming to them.

"Hooray! There's more coming!" said one of the taste buds

As Mabel started to eat the fruitcake, her taste buds were screaming in happiness as they started to swim on the leftovers of the fruitcake.

Gideon's House

Gideon, having finally lost his patience, pushed the button various times, baking many more fruitcakes. The robotic arm went crazy as it feed Mabel at least 3 or 5 fruitcakes while Gideon shouted "Have another dear! HAVE ANOTHER!"

Gideon, finally calming down after all that, noticed that Mabel's mouth was filled with his fruitcakes.

"Uh, are you okay?" asked Gideon

Mabel slowly eat and swallowed all the fruitcakes and, after taking a deep breath, answered "Yeah, I really wish everybody could eat your fruitcake."

"Hmmm." tought Gideon before getting an idea "Mabel, would you like to ride this machine and give everybody in Gravity Falls a piece of my delicious fruitcakes?"

Gideon got off the jerknator and, after adjusting the seat for Mabel, Mabel sat in the seat of the jerknator.

"You sure you don't mind if I use it?" asked Mabel

"No Mabel," answered Gideon "Just bring my fruitcakes to everybody and you'll see how happy they'll be."

"Okay." said Mabel "See you later Gideon."

Mabel left with the jerknator and as Gideon returned to his home, he got an even more evil grin thinking "Stupid girl! She will do all my job and she'll never know!"

Gravity Falls

In Gravity Falls, everybody was enjoying a good time talking to each other and seeing the giant tree in the middle of the street with a choir beneath it. Mabel stopped where the caroler were as the carolers stopped singing.

"Hi guys!" greeted Mabel

"Hi Mabel!" greeted the caroler woman

"Hey, I have this fruitcake making machine that Gideon gave me." said Mabel as she pressed a button wich baked a fruitcake and the robotic arm came out with it and pointed at one of the caroler men "Would you like some?"

"Well, singing really gets one hungry" answered one of the choir men

The first choir men grabbed the fruitcake and took a bite out of it. "Free fruitcakes! Free fruitcakes for everyone!" shouted Mabel as she gave two other fruitcakes to the rest of the choir and then went forward to give everybody else a fruitcake.

"It's like a present to my mouth." tought The first choir men before turning into a jerk, having a frown on his face all day long, being overly rude and not liking the song they were supposed to sing

"Jingle Bells is garbage!" shouted the first caroler men

"Whoa whoa, let's calm down phil." said the second caroler men

"I'm not gonna calm down until we sing the greatest christmas song ever Lewis!" yelled Phil "And that's The 12 days of christmas!"

Lewis became a jerk too and started to argue with Phil.

"The 12 days of christmas? Pfft!" yelled Lewis "the greatest one is Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer!"

Finally, the woman became a jerk at last and joined the discussion.

"We're singing songs Lewis!" shouted the caroler women "Not a child graphic novel!"

While driving in the city, Mabel spotted a parade happening. "Oh boy! A christmas parade!" shouted Mabel as she went to it "The perfect place to spread some mouth-watering joy!" said Mabel as she started to sing.

_Oh everyone try some hot fruitcake today!_  
_Eat it up and you will shout hooray!(Hooray!)_  
_Everyone can get behind a mouthful of once a shine,_  
_Everybody needs a christmas time cliché!_

After some people eat the fruitcake, they became jerks and started to cause trouble. One of them was Wendy, who used some of the trees behind her to hit everybody she saw. As Mabel sang the last part of the song, the people she passed turned into jerks, she passed a woman with her baby, the bats biker and sheriff Blubbs and Durland.

_Everyone is gonna love this__ mouth full of christmas time_  
_Let's all enjoy some hot fruitcake today!_

After Mabel had fed everybody a piece of fruitcake, she left the town while still driving the jerknator. What Mabel didn't know is that everybody who ate the fruitcake became a jerk. With Tambry and Robbie badmouthed everybody they met, Old Man McGucket throwing a pie to Lee's face starting a food war, Gravity Falls christmas spirit was draining faster than a toilet.

Tent of Telepathy, Underground Laboratory

At his laboratory, Gideon was sitting in hir personal throne eating popcorn while seeing in the computer Gravity Falls  
Christmas mayhem.

"I won't deny that this is a beautiful sight." said Gideon referring to the population of Gravity Falls fighting, insulting  
each other and engaging in a food war "But I still think there's something wrong here."

Once Gideon remembered Mabel was unaffected by the jerktonium, he left his throne and started to think of a logical answer.

"What's the answer?" asked Gideon to himself "How was she unaffected by the jerktonium?"

"I believe the answer is very simple." said the computer

The computer showed an image of Mabel and then used an x-ray on it. While the brain was the right size, the heart was big and had an "100%" sign in it "Mabel is easily one of the nicest people in Gravity Falls, and she also absolutely loves christmas." said the computer as it started to throw fruitcake bits to the Mabel image, wich simply bounced off "Her big heart and innocent love for the holiday makes her immune to the jerktonium." "Haha! It tickles!" said the Mabel image

"Hmmm, then it'll be hard to put her in the naughty list." said Gideon before he remembered something "Guess that calls for plan M!" shouted Gideon as a card appeared above him wich had "Dial M for Mabel" wrote in silver letters

Gideon pulled a lever wich activated a platform that started to rise with an android version of Mabel.

"Plan M, meet my computer." Introduced Gideon Plan M to his computer "Now, Plan M, go there and destroy Mabel's good name!"

Gideon started to laugh as he tought his android was going to do its work. When he noticed she wasn't moving, he pulled the wind up key behind her and it activated her.

"IIII'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready." said the Android Mabel "Ready to, destroy christmas!"

The Android Mabel activated her jetboots and left flying trough the ceiling, Gideon giving a little evil grin.

The Mystery Shack

At the Mystery Shack, Stan was looking at the finished Mystery Shack decoration as the android arrived.

"Oh hi Mabel." greeted Stan "What do you need?"

The android, ignoring Stan's greeting, started to destroy the Mystery Shack until it fell on top of Stan. Gideon arrived at the destroyed scene with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh hoho Mabel, you've been a very bad toy." said Gideon


	3. Eureka!

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney  
DISCLAIMER: It's a Spongebob Christmas belongs to: Nickelodeon

Grenda's House, Frontyard

Mabel, still riding the jerknator, stopped by the now jerk Grenda's house who was setting up a tiger trap.

"Hi Grenda!" greeted Mabel "What are you doing?"

"Ugh, isn't it obvious?" asked Grenda "I'm eating fruitcake and setting up a tiger trap for santa!"

"But, why would you do that?" asked Mabel

"Why would i do this?" asked Grenda before laughing and, after a beat, answering Mabel's question "Stupid Mabel, I'm doing this so went santa tries to geti nto the chimney, then he will slip with the oil here and land into the tiger's nest!"

"But-" asked Mabel before being interrupted

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" yelled Grenda

"...Okay?" said Mabel shrugging "Merry christmas Grenda."

Mabel continued to ride the jerknator back to the Mystery Shack, Grenda looking at her all the way. As she went driving back home, Mabel tought_ "Geez Grenda seems very angry today, must be the pressure of the holiday."_

"I hate tattletalers." muttered Grenda to herself

Grenda slipped with the oil and felled on the opening of the tiger's nest. "Yeah! It worked!" shouted Grenda in happyness "Good thing i hadn't buyed the tiger for this yet!"

The Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper Room

Later, Mabel woke up from her bed in christmas eve quickly noticing the recently-repaired Twins Room and Dipper's bed being empty.

"What happened here?" asked Mabel "And where's Dipper?!"

Mabel got off her bed, changed quickly and then went outside. Outside, Stan was repairing the upperpart of the Mystery Shack that was destroyed by the Android Mabel.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" called Mabel when she got out, searching for Stan "Grunkle Stan where are you?!"

"Up here Knucklehead!" called Stan in the roof

"Grunkle Stan!" shouted Mabel in happyness when she turned up and saw Stan fixing the roof "What happened Grunkle Stan?"

"An android you came here earlier." answered Stan "I can't believe i didn't noticed the wind up key on it's back!"

"An android me?" asked Mabel "Whatever, have you seen Dipper?"

"I'm pretty sure he went for a Sleepover at Candy's house." answered Stan

"Thanks Grunkle Stan, i'm gonna go now." said Mabel

"Yeah yeah, but if you see that android you, kick it's butt for me would ya?" asked Stan

"Yes Grunkle Stan." answered Mabel "At least the people of Gravity Falls are in good terms."

Just in that moment, Nate and Thompson went passing by the Mystery Shack. "Merry chirstmas Nate." sarcastically said Thompson "Merry chirstmas Thompson!" angrily shouted Nate before throwing a snowball at Thompson and the two started to fight.

"More like bad terms I see!" said Mabel horrified by what she saw "If nobody starts being good soon santa will pass up Gravity Falls and nobody will get a present for christmas! I'm gonna need some help!"

Northwest Mansion

Cut to Mabel in front of the principal door of the Northwest Mansion, knocking the door.

"Pacifica!" called Mabel

"I'm not home!" shouted Pacifica inside her house

"A schwartz yor!" said Mabel believing Pacifica wasn't home "Now what do i do?"

"Why don't you go bother Candy?" sarcastically suggested Pacifica

"That's a great idea!" said Mabel, still believing Pacifica was not home "I'm gonna thank you when you get home, Pacifica!"

Just as soon as Mabel left, the Mabel Android from earlier appeared and while trying to get inside the door hit itself in the face, demanding to go in. "I already told you i'm not home!" yelled Pacifica once she opened and closed the door, the Android lost it's patience and grabbed the door.

"Mabel! Give me back the door!" demanded an angry Pacifica as she got out of her house

Believing it literally, the Android crashed the door on top of Pacifica's head and continued to walk around causing mayhem. Pacifica was incredibly confused but before she could do anything she fell to the floor unconscious.

Candy's House, Frontyard

Mabel went running to the frontyard and met up with both Candy and Dipper, who were eating something together close to Candy's christmas analyzer.

"Oh i'm glad I found you two here." said Mabel while catching her breath "You need to help me! Everybody in Gravity Falls is acting like big jerks, you have to help figure out why!"

After some grunts were heard Dipper and Candy turned around, revealing they had become jerks too as they eat more fruitcake. Mabel was shocked by the sight.

"Why should we help those people?" angrily asked Dipper

"Because they no longer care about christmas guys," answered Mabel "that's a problem."

"Problem?" asked Candy "Our only problem is that we're out of fruitcakes and all we have left to eat are boring old nuts!"

Candy threw a nut at Mabel, wich simply jumped over her head and then layed on the floor, Mabel apparently didn't suffered anything.

"The problem isn't the fruitcake!" said Mabel as she grabbed Candy's fruitcake "The problem is that everybody, including you two, are acting like jerks! I guess i'll solve this myself."

Mabel slipped on a nut and the fruitcake went flying and landed on Candy's christmas machine.

"Mabel you idiot!" scolded Dipper "You've thrown the fruitcake on Candy's machine!"

"Hold on, my machine just discovered something in the fruitcake." said Candy

Both Dipper and Candy went and started to see the notes that the machine was writing down, they were naturally horrified when they discovered what it wrote down.

"Oh no this is horrible!" shouted Candy "The fruitcakes are contaminated with Jerktonium!"

"What's jerktonium?" asked Mabel

"It's one of the most dangerous elements in the entire universe and the furitcake is full of it." answered Dipper "That would explain why we were more grumpy then Grunkle Stan when he needs to pay the rent."

"Mabel, Where did you got these fruitcakes?" asked Candy "Actually, where did you got the machine that made these fruitcakes?"

"From Gideon." answered Mabel "He's the one who made them."

"You got the fruitcake machine from Gideon?" asked Dipper in a deadpan tone

"Uh huh." answered Mabel cross eyed

"And you gave everybody in Gravity Falls said fruitcake without a second tought?" asked Candy in the same deadpan tone

"Uh huh." answered Mabel now normal

"With reason everybody in Gravity Falls is a big old meanie!" said Candy

"Oh no! I eat the most fruitcakes!" screamed Mabel once she remembered "I must be the biggest Jerk around!"

"Hmmm, you don't look like a jerk to me." said Dipper as he poked Mabel a bit, and instantly realizing something "Wait a minute, that's it!"

"Mabel, thanks to your niceness and love for christmas your body must have build some kind of shield against the jerktonium." said Candy as she and Dipper showed a x-ray image of Mabel's body, wich had a barrier that threw all the effects of the jerktonium away "You're immune to it, Mabel, but everybody else will need an antidote."

"Don't freak out, Candy's machine will show us the formula soon." said Dipper, as he, Candy and Mabel went walking to said machine

Once it was done, the machine took out a paper sheet writen down the tune of the "Don't be a jerk(it's christmas)" song.

"...Ugh this formula doesn't make any sense at all!" said Candy when she gave up trying to discover the 'formula'

"Hey it's not a formula," said Mabel when she realized it was a song "It's a song!"

Mabel singed the parts that the paper sheet showed and, after feeling awkward for a moment, the jerktonium lost it's effect and Dipper and Candy returned to their old selfs.

"That's it!" shouted Mabel, now understanding what she had to do "Candy, Dipper, the song's the antidote!"


	4. The end

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney  
DISCLAIMER: It's a Spongebob Christmas belongs to: Nickelodeon

Gravity Falls

Back at Gravity Falls, everything was getting worse by the moment. People were beating each other, destroying the christmas tree and many more rude and naughty things. Everybody stopped when Mabel arrived from the sky.

"Hello everybody!" greeted Mabel

Mabel snapped her fingers and a mistletoe magically appeared right above a couple, eliminating the jerktonium effect and returning them to normal. Mabel continued to snaps her fingers, summon things out of nowhere and destroying the jerktonium effect on the people affected.

As music started, some of the people who got cured started to play some christmas decorations like instruments as the song started. Mabel was now spinning on a earth-shaped sphere as the sphere turned into a snowball and got on her hand.

_Bring joy to the world; it's what we should do_  
_But the world does not revolve around you_

Mabel threw the snowball to Robbie and when Robbie turned around, Mabel gave him a gift. Once he opened it, Robbie returned to normal as he took out his gift, a new guitar.

_Don't be a jerk(don't be a jerk),_  
_It's Christmas._

Meanwhile, one of the supreme court baby's was sitting on a donkey, joined soon enough by Old Man McGucket and the donkey riding to the sunset with both the Supreme court baby and Old Man McGucket.

_Be nice to babies and animals and old folks too _  
_'cause that's how you'd like them to treat you!_

At the Northwest Mansion, Pacifica had received a call from Mabel on the phone of her room. Pacifica threw it trough the window as Grenda was hammering a nail and, accidentally, destroying what she was doing.

_Use turning signals, don't lose all your guts,_  
_But please don't wreck the house starting with truss._

While walking, Mabel's shoe got stuck on a gum in the floor and as she tried to release her shoe she accidentally felled on a toothpaste tube, causing it to shoot the toothpaste from the bottom.

_Don't Spit your gum where it will wind up on my shoe,_  
_Don't lay your toothpaste on the ground to be amused._

At the other side, the toothpaste was gonna hit a baby in the teeth but Mabel arrived there with a toothbrush immediately. The toothpaste hit the toothbrush and Mabel brushed the baby's teeth with it.

_Don't be a jerk(don't be a jerk), _  
_It's Christmas._

_Hey! It's Christmas!_

As Mabel took out and gave everybody in a line a gift box, the jerktonium effects vanished in the person that received the gift. Mabel gave the gift to Wendy, who then gave it to Grenda, who then gave it to Pacifica...who was unaffected, Pacifica shrugged as she gave the gift to Soos and finally, Soos gave the gift to Mabel who opened it, revealing it to be empty.

At the inside of the Mystery Shack, two people were talking before Mabel jumped out of the bush close to them.

_When people are talking never interrupt,_

At the bathroom, Gideon suddenly left a toilet as Mabel hit him, causing him to fall trough the window and Mabel put the toilet's seat down.

_Don't put people down or leave the toilet seat up._

At the dinner table, everybody was reunited as the next objects were shown as Mabel sang.

_It's the time for family and generosity and nativity,_

Mabel was in one yellow platform in a blank space.

_'Tis the season to be merry and not jerky!_

The lights turned on and then, Dipper, Wendy, Stan and Soos were in yellow platforms as well. the yellow platforms when connected resembled a star.

_Merry and not jerky!_

Mabel started to jump among a stair made of gifts, every step made one of the gifts light up.

_Santa brought nearly every gift on your list_  
_Why whine about the one that he missed?_

Mabel jumped from the top of the gift stair and while she was falling, Dipper, Wendy, Stan and Soos were down with a trampoline. Mabel jumped from the trampoline and she landed safely on the ground as she and everybody else singed the last part of the song.

_Don't be a jerk(don't be a jerk), _  
_It's Christmas! _

_Merry Christmas! _

_Don't be a jerk, _  
_It's Christmas!_

Right after the song finished, everybody was free from jerktonium as they talked to each other and being very pleasant. Dipper gave his sister a big hug to celebrate.

"Congratulations Mabel." greeted Candy "Your song worked."

"And not a moment too soon." said Mabel as she separated from Dipper "Now santa will surely come to Gravity Falls!"

"And you aren't kidding at that." said Stan as he pointed at the sky "There he is!"

Santa Claus arrived from the skies and landed on the ground using the jets on his sleigh, everybody was amazed when they saw him.

"Santa!" shouted Mabel as she went running to Santa

"Ohohoho, cool down your rockets Mabel." said Santa in a disappointed tone "I have bad news for everybody."

"Bad news?" asked Mabel

"Yes, everybody is in the naughty list this year." answered Santa before explaining "You've all been a bunch of jerks."

"But-" said Mabel before being interrupted

"But nothing, coal for everyone!" shouted Santa before resuming "Except for Gideon."

After hearing his name and everybody started to look at him, Gideon did a short happy dance of victory with a cold grin in his face while everybody else had a shocked look on their faces.

"What?!" asked everybody shocked

"I'm just as surprised as you are." said Santa as Gideon looked at Mabel with a mocking stare and then changed to a cuter pose with a halo on his head "But compared to everybody, Gideon was a saint."

"Here, Gideon." said Santa as he gave Gideon something in a bottle "I believe you wanted this for christmas."

"The secret of the vending machine!" shouted Stan once he recognized said bottle "Where did you got that?!"

"I work in mysterious ways." ambiguously answered Santa

Just as Santa said that, a little elf tried to grab Stan's walled from his pocket. The elf was caught by both Wendy and Soos.

"Mr Pines!" called Soos and Wendy in unison

"Hey!" yelled Stan as he shooed the elf away and grabbed his wallet back "Leave before I break you, little rascalian!"

"But but but-" repeated Mabel as Grenda brought her to Santa's side and Grenda hit her to make her return to her senses "But santa, you must've got something wrong!"

"On the contrary, Mabel." said Santa "You've been the naughtiest of all."

Everybody gasped as lot of punching and throw noises were heard among the crow and innocent Gravity Fall citizens went flying.

"There you are now," said Santa as he pointed at the crow "wrecking havoc!"

"Hold on," said Dipper as he realized something "if Mabel's here, then who's the one wrecking havoc?"

Once the lines were more open, the Android Mabel appeared before throwing Lee away. "Uh oh." was the only thing Gideon tought as he saw that the Android Mabel had gone out of control.

Using it's sensory eyes, the Android Mabel looked at the data of a random guy, Mabel, Gideon and finally Santa before setting Santa as its target.

"I'm ready to destroy christmas!" shouted the Android Mabel as it transformed into a bigger and more powerful version of itself "Destroy Santa!"

"You won't get to santa, Android me!" said Mabel as she defended Santa Claus "You want him? Get trough me first!"

"As you wish!" said the Super Android Mabel as she punched Mabel to the ground

"My goodness." said Santa Claus shocked

"Is..is that all...you got?" asked Mabel in a dizzy state from the punch

The Super Android Mabel grabbed Mabel and, after spinning its arm many times, threw her far away. The Super Android Mabel shoot fire from its eyes as Santa decided to hide in the tree, the S.A.M. grabbed the tree and after it grab Santa put it back to its place.

"You know this counts as naughty isn't it?" asked Santa

Just in that moment, Mabel arrived with the jerknator in flight mode

"Put down the grandpa of christmas!" shouted Mabel

Mabel started to shoot fruitcakes at the S.A.M., smoke started to come out the S.A.M. the more fruitcakes Mabel shoot. "Right from the oven, hot and lovin'!" shouted Mabel as she shoot the last fruitcakes. The S.A.M. started to malfunction as Mabel went down the arm Santa was being held to, "hop on,Santa!" said Mabel, Santa jumped to the jerknator and left flying with Mabel before the S.A.M. exploded.

Back at the ground, Mabel and Santa shaked hands together as everybody else looked happy and Gideon was nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks again for saving my kinster." said Santa

"Oh ho, Santa." said Mabel blushing and covering her cheeks

"You're clearly a very good child." said Santa before changing of tone "Unlike the owner of that cyber atrocity."

One of the elfs, holding the S.A.M.'s wind up key, went to Santa and showed him the wind up key

"Now what's this?" asked Santa as he grabbed the wind up key "If found please return to the Tent of Telepathy?! GIDEON!"

_"Oh hack it I'm out of here."_tought Gideon, who was hiding behind the big tree

Gideon tried to left the town by walking quietly and slowly, however Stan was waiting for him at the other side of the tree.

"Hand it over Gideon, don't make it even worse." said Stan as grabbed the bottle and threw Gideon to Santa's sleigh

"Okay boys," said Santa as he gave the elfs a signal and he turned to Gideon "let's give Gideon what he deserves."

Gideon screamed as he was throw another mountain of coal at him from Santa's other bag. "Goodbye Fallers!" greeted Santa to the people of Gravity Falls before starting up his sleigh and leaving the town.

"Hey, has someone seen Grenda?" asked Dipper

Grenda was in Santa's sleigh back with a net and a mischievous smile, as she giggled she captured Santa in the net, causing him to fly away out of control before finally getting rid of Grenda. Grenda fell to the ground and she got up immediately.

"Merry christmas to everybody!" greeted all the people of Gravity Falls to the reader while waving their hands


End file.
